Pulgarcitos dorados
by Saint Lu
Summary: Post-Hades. Los dioses han decidido castigar con una ofrenda a los santos dorados y de bronce,y para ello ,se les ha hecho tan pequeños como un duendecillo. ¿Cómo enfrentaran la vida asi? Aventuras,diversión y romance en este fic. Capitulo 1:Un enorme mundo.


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Un enorme mundo.**_

_Tras aquel suceso del Hades, Athena había quedado en un profundo sueño y aunque los días había pasado y sus santos se habían levantado del mundo de la muerte, ella había quedado en un estado inerte, danzando en el limbo de los dioses._

—_Hermana, hermana levántate ahora. —decía una voz suave mientras sus ojos adormilados comenzaban a abrirse en aquel mágico lugar. Observo el lugar con serenidad, parecía un lugar irreal, bellas flores blancas caían de un árbol donde ella permanecía quieta y a distancia solo preciosos jardines se divisaban._

_A su lado, una bella joven de castaños cabellos ondulados y ojos miel le daba la mano para que se levantara. Saory, confundida, lo hizo y giro su mirada ambos lados, observándose bajo un bello atuendo blanco y tintes de oro._

—_Has dormitado demasiado tiempo, y mi padre quiere hablarte._

_Pronto, la joven que le había despertado, comenzó a caminar hacia un bello recinto que apareció de entre la nada de esos verdes jardines y ella ,dispuesta, le siguió._

_Las dos jóvenes entraron a aquel recinto donde una suave luz azulada tintineante, cubría una oscuridad intensa._

_Athena arribo hasta una enorme estatua del señor de los dioses y se arrodilló frente a él .Al cabo de unos segundos, una sutil ráfaga de aire se coló por la habitación y permitió que una preciosa águila de majestuoso plumaje llegara hasta donde se encontraba ella, depositándole en el suelo un pergamino._

_La gentil dama lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó su lectura:_

—"_Mi preciosa eterna, tus acciones te han traído hasta este lugar en castigo a tus ocasos contra lo divino, tu mi favorita, provocaste un dolor en mi y aunque quisiera liberarte de tu paga y regresarte a tu felicidad, los nuestros han decidido que aquellos que te han traído a este destino, sean lo que te liberen de él a través de un sacrificio. Cuando ellos demuestren que sus actos fueron logrados de la mas pura humildad y no por ambición de divinidad, podrás volver a tu hogar"._

— _¿Que...significa esto?—pregunto sin entender._

—_Tus santos, aquellos que ahora te lloran por tu sueño eterno, tendrán que demostrar con acciones, su nobleza a favor de los dioses, pero sobretodo, a favor tuyo Athena, y para ello, se les pondrá a prueba. —contesto la joven de largos cabellos a su espalda._

— _¿A que te refieres Hebe, que tipo de prueba?_

—_Mi padre pensó demasiado,¿ que podría ser perturbador para aquellos humanos que te defendieron?, así que me pidió que como diosa de la juventud y sobretodo de los jóvenes, buscara un sacrificio que les dificultara su forma de vivir, así que... los hice tan pequeños como una cuchara._

—_Hebe...¿es enserio?_

—_No te preocupes, volverán a su tamaño corriente cuando demuestren que sus actos lo valen y tu a su lado. —sonrió traviesa la deidad—Además, piénsalo, era eso mucho mejor a que los sacrificaran como querían los demás._

_-x-_

_Athena había dormido mas de la cuenta, todos aquellos que habíamos resurgido del mundo de los muertos comenzábamos a preocuparnos de la vulnerabilidad en la que estábamos. Todo era aun desconcierto y ella, permanecía sumida en el más profundo sueño mientras aquellos como Saga ó Aioros habían vuelto de años atrás._

_Era un contraste de emociones, todos, incluso Kanon estaban aguardando cualquier noticia de nuestra diosa, de ella, mi Saory. _

_Shion, quien había asumido de nueva cuenta la responsabilidad del Santuario y a pesar del terreno espinoso, del rencor y dolor, nos alentaba a no perder la esperanza y todos los demás esperábamos atentos cualquier mejoría de ella, mas su blanca piel no tenía reacción._

_Pronto, los santos dorados y los de bronce, incluido yo, permanecíamos estáticos frente a la Sala Papal, día y noche .Fue entonces que sucedió._

— _¡Patriarca, Patriarca, he recibido una señal!—grito Marín entrando presurosa a la Sala Papal mientras mostraba en su mano un pergamino y una vasija de medianas proporciones._

_Todas las miradas se centraron en mi maestra, quien silente atravesó el Templo Papal y dejo en las tibias manos de Shion aquel escrito que llevaba, mientras una majestuosa águila que había seguido a la amazona se posaba en uno de los ventanales._

_El lemuriano y ante la expectativa de todos los presentes, comenzó a dar lectura al pergamino:_

—"_Amados míos, santos que me han defendido, ahora me encuentro en un lugar vacio e inerte, aquel donde solo aquellos que se han revelado cumplen su castigo, es mi deseo volver ante ustedes, pero antes de ello, debo mostrar mi nobleza ante mi sedición divina y por ello, mi aspiración es que ustedes me acompañen en esta redención. Cuando los dioses crean que nuestro sacrificio ha valido el empeño, volveré ante ustedes. Si acceden a mi deseo, deben beber de esta vasija aquellos cuyos actos me mantienen aquí"_

_Los murmullos comenzaron a resonar por toda la habitación y fui yo el primero que se acerco hasta Shion para beber tal liquido que contenía la vasija. Los demás no dudaron y quisieron apoyarme en mi decisión, mas Shion dio una explicación para que estuviéramos completamente decididos. _

_No era necesario, la mayoría de los que estábamos en aquella habitación éramos los culpables de que Saory estuviera en ese limbo y estábamos dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por ella. Siempre había sido así, vivíamos y moríamos por ella, todo se resumía a eso._

_Pronto, fui yo quien tomó aquella preciosa vasija y dio un sorbo de aquel divino néctar. Era delicioso, tan cálido que dejaba su perfumado aroma en la boca y así, uno a uno, Shun. Shiryu, Hyoga e incluso Ikki comenzaron a beber de la vasija._

_Milo hizo una broma sobre que no habíamos muerto envenenados por los dioses y todos rieron, para que después Mu fuera el primero de los demás santos que probara aquel néctar. Uno a uno, santos dorados fueron bebiendo trago a trago el néctar de la vasija, esperando que en cualquier momento alguno de nosotros comenzara a desfallecer. Más eso nunca sucedió._

_Shion fue el ultimo en beber mas al cabo de unos minutos y sin ningún efecto aparente de por nuestra diosa o repuesta por el futuro a padecer, comenzamos a frustrarnos. Aquello debía ser una mala broma._

_Uno a uno comenzaron a abandonar el Templo Papal con aquella angustia a cuestas mientras yo aguardaba a lado de Saory, no importaba que dijeran, me quedaría su lado, día y noche y la esperaría siempre. Tome una silla mientras aquel lugar se vaciaba y removí la cobija que cubría su cuerpo para abrigarla mejor. Entonces mientras un profundo sueño me invadía, todo cambiaria._

_-x-_

_Para Aioria las cosas se habían tornado frustrantes y hasta ingenuas, "como si el beber un liquido fuera traer de vuelta a la diosa ", pensó la noche anterior._

_Tras haber dejado el Templo Papal acompañado de Marín, sentenció a la amazona a quedarse aquella noche entre sus sabanas y brazos, y así lo había hecho .No la volvería a dejar ir, no al menos hasta que el ultimo de sus alientos se esfumase._

— _¡Diablos, siento que el cielo se ha caído en mi cabeza. —musitó Aioria aun adormilado mientras luchaba con la sábana que caía sobre su cabeza. Poco a poco, Aioria comenzó a desesperarse ante su intento vano de quitarse la sabana para surgir a la superficie de su cama, mas al abrir sus ojos completamente, no pudo más que sorprenderse._

_Estaba en la cama que compartía con Marín si, pero con una sabana que lo cubría tres mil veces mas grande que su propio tamaño. Sonrió nervioso creyéndose parte de un sueño, y comenzó a hacerse espacio hacia lo que parecía el principio de su cama. Con dificultad llego hasta la parte mas alta de la cama y alcanzar su almohada, se sorprendió al ver reposando a escasos centímetros de él a su bella amazona. Vaya que era linda, pero mil veces mayor a él. Sin duda él tenía el tamaño de la perfecta nariz de la amazona, y tan solo uno de sus mechones ardientes parecía un rio enardecido._

_Y a pesar de ese análisis, el santo pareció conmovido al ver a su preciosa amazona reposando tranquilamente en su profundo sueño .Pronto, se apilo en un borde de la almohada y comenzó a observarla respirar, aunque uno solo de sus suspiros fuera suficiente para despeinarle por completo._

_Al cabo de unos segundos y sin prevenirlo, la amazona comenzó a estirarse, haciendo que el santo comenzara a huir en su pequeñez hacia la cabecera de la cama, tratando de no morir aplastado con la cabeza de la amazona, quien comenzaba a buscarle con su mano en su cama. Al no sentirle, Marín se alzó lentamente y aun adormilada, observo el vacio de la gran cama._

— _¿Aioria?—pregunto Marín, removiendo las sábanas a un costado y comenzando a caminar por la habitación mientras se colocaba una frazada. El santo aferrado a un pedazo de madera de la cabecera, comenzó a gritarle a la amazona y hacerle todo clase de ademanes para llamar su atención, mas la chica poca atención prestaba a la pequeñez que estaba sobre su almohada._

_El águila se dirigió al baño de su habitación y comenzó a lavarse los dientes mientras dejaba correr el agua, lavándose sus manos. Sin embargo, jamás prestó atención al pequeñísimo reflejo de Aioria en el espejo._

_Aioria desesperado, decidió ir hasta ella, así que en su intento, quiso bajar de la cama, mas al ver hacia el suelo, la distancia entre el y el piso era como el mas enorme acantilado. El santo declino al ver que si se arrojaba, podría morir, por lo que se apoyo en la sábana que caía torpemente sobre la cama y comenzó a deslizarse cuidadosamente sobre ella._

_El pequeño santo resbaló con docilidad hacia el suelo y cuando por fin llegó, sonrió victorioso, corriendo de inmediato hacia donde estaba la amazona, mas sus triunfos fueron borrados cuando la amazona le cerró la puerta del baño en sus narices al joven santo._

_Para ser una pesadilla, estaba comenzando a ser terrible, muy terrible._

— _¡Demonios!—ahí estaba otra vez maldiciendo el pobre leoncillo._

_Aioria estaba decidido a que Marín le ayudara en aquel sueño que no lo era, así que como si fuera un duro entrenamiento ,se deslizo lentamente por el borde de la puerta del baño y continuo su travesía, mas sus ojos se quedaron maravillados cuando al alzar la mirada, pudo observar la desnudez del águila al introducirse en la bañera._

_La ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo y abultada más de lo que le se pudiera imaginar, mas la bella imagen de la joven era lo único que importaba en aquel momento. Sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza, observo a la japonesa cerrar la cortinilla de la regadera y para su mala suerte, aquella vista perfecta se borro para él._

_-x-_

_Sus ojos perfectos jade se abrieron cansados y sus cabellos se revolvieron cuando giro a su dorso de su "enorme" cama. Estaba completamente rendido, la noche anterior había sido un caos, sobretodo cuando aquella preciosa doncella se había colado en sus aposentos y le había dado la "bienvenida" muy a su manera. Sonrió al recordar aquella melodía de placer que la joven le había regalado y sonriente, decidió buscarla ya que no la sentía a su lado._

_Cubrió sus desnudez con un pedazo de sabana y al levantarse, observo su habitación mil veces mas grande. Sonrió divertido,"ya no beberé tanto" pensó, y continuo su camino hasta el filo de la cama, donde en el suelo se apreciaba una preciosa dama de rubia cabellera, dormida con media sabana enredada. Milo sonrió ante lo divertido que resultaba aquel sueño donde una de sus amantes era cien veces mayor a él._

_-x-_

_El despertador había sonado y supo entonces que era tarde para el entrenamiento de Kiki. Tenía que levantarse, bañarse y preparar el desayuno para después darle la lección la pequeño aprendiz. Sin embargo, se quito las cobijas adormilado y le parecieron tan pesadas como si de un muerto se tratarse. El santo se alzo de la cama para apagar el despertador y abrió los ojos sorprendido al verlo. Algo había ocurrido, pues como si estuviera en un sueño el enorme despertador resonaba estruendoso hasta el punto de caer .Aquel objeto le superaba en tamaño y su habitación era un oasis que comenzaba a asustarle._

_De pronto, un par de pasos comenzaron a resonar por el pasillo y abrieron la puerta de la habitación con singular alegría._

— _¡Maestro!_

_Un enorme pelirrojo asomaba su enorme sonrisa buscándolo, mas al ver aquella pequeña figura sobre la cama, el pequeño niño enmudeció._

— _¿Kiki?_

_El niño comenzó a retroceder hasta topar con la puerta._

— _¿Kiki eres tu?—preguntó Mu absorto de la emoción._

— _¡Un duende, auxilio!—de pronto, el pequeño aprendiz salió despavorido de aquella habitación haciendo que Mu cayera sobre la almohada sorprendido._

_-x-_

_La noche anterior había sido un caos, Ángelo o mejor dicho Mascara de Muerte le había invitado a quedarse en su Templo como muestra de su amistad, y entre su platica, la noche les había sorprendido en la sala del italiano. Sin embargo, para el bello santo de Piscis su perspectiva de las cosas cambio cuando al divisar si el privado de su amigo, lo observó en el otro "enorme" sillón al italiano tan pequeño como el control dela televisión a su lado._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos como les va, pues aquí Saint Lu otra vez dándoles lata con este nuevo fic que se me ocurrió cuando le repetía una frase muy frecuente a una de mis mejores amigas "como me gustaría que fueras una muñequita y así te llevaría a todas partes". **_

_**Y ¡zaz!que me imagino a unos caballeritos del tamaño de un duende y con todas las travesuras que eso conlleva. Espero poder regalarles unas sonrisas y sacarles un buen rato, yo me quería enfocar a los fics romanticos, pero surgió este, asi que a ver como nos va. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, esa universidad me mata.**_

_**El próximo capi los demás santos dorados y tranquilas, también habrá participación de mis bronceados.**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo y palabras, saben que mis letras son el corazón de fic, pero sus palabras el alma de él. Nos vemos la próxima.**_


End file.
